Abans no sigui massa tard
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Han passat alguns anys des de que en X.A.N.A. fos vençut. Ara els guerrers de Lyoko es tornen a reunir, però, estarà tot tan tranquil com deuria? UxY, JxA, OxS
1. El retrobament

_Code: Lyoko__ i els seus personatges son propietat de MoonScoop y France 3._

_**Not**__**es prèvies:**__ Com no sé si algú aliè a aquesta sèrie llegirà aquesta historia vull deixar clar que la casa de l'Aelita i en Franz Hopper es diu 'Hermitage' originalment, per tant he decidit conservar-ho, el nom a la sèrie no té cap connotació religiosa igual que no la té en aquest fic._

**ABANS NO SIGUI MASSA TARD**

**Per Natsumi Niikura**

**El retrobament**

Després de que en X.A.N.A. fos vençut i apaguessin el superordinador la vida pels guerrers de Lyoko es va tornar pacífica. Ja només havien de preocupar-se dels seus estudis al Kadic. I amb el temps els seus camins varen començar a distanciar-se.

La Yumi va tornar al seu Kyoto natal amb l'excusa de completar els seus estudis, encara que en realitat se'n va anar amb l'esperança de poder oblidar a en Ulrich o potser per fer-lo reaccionar. L'Odd va fundar un grup de música i era bastant complicat seguir-li la pista amb tantes gires això sense comptar amb la seva mania de no revisar el seu correu electrònic. L'Aelita i en Jérémie per la seva banda s'havien casat i ara polien el disseny d'un programa informàtic revolucionari basant-se en les dates aconseguides per en Franz Hopper. L'Ulrich va dedicar-se per complet a les arts marcials i ara treballava com a instructor a un prestigiós dojo. Pel que fa a en William...

Veient la situació en la que es trobava la relació entre la Yumi i l'Ulrich va decidir que era un bon moment per moure fitxa, així que es va traslladar a Kyoto on inevitablement es va topar amb ella i és clar, hagués estat idiota de no haver aprofitat l'oportunitat de fer-se el perdut al vell mig d'una ciutat desconeguda.

Els llums de la ciutat s'estenien sota l'avió procedent de Kyoto. La Yumi va estirar-se al seient i va tancar el llibre que llegia, tantes hores de vol estaven acabant amb ella. La veu d'una de les hostesses els va avisar de que aterrarien aviat i que havien de cordar-se els cinturons.

A l'aeroport en Jérémie, l'Aelita, l'Odd, la Sissi i l'Ulrich esperaven el vol en el que arribaria la seva amiga, la noia de cabells roses estava molt inquieta, trobava a faltar la seva millor amiga i només de pensar que aviat tornaria a ser allà l'emocionava. La resta mantenia la calma menys la Sissi que no comprenia que coi hi fotia allà si la japonesa i ella mai s'havien caigut bé. L'Ulrich semblava tranquil, però la veritat era que estava molt nerviós, què passaria quan es retrobessin? Continuaria essent la seva millor amiga? Encara seria aquella noia que li havia robat el cor?

—Mireu! No es aquella la Yumi? —va exclamar de cop i volta l'Aelita.

—On? —va dir l'Odd posant la seva mà a mode de visera.

L'Aelita va assenyalar a l'esquerra i els ulls de l'Ulrich varen seguir la direcció indicada, a prop de la cinta transportadora on anaven apareixent progressivament les maletes, la jove japonesa s'acomodava rere l'orella un floc rebel de la seva ara llarga cabellera.

Havia canviat molt en aquells anys, es seu aspecte era més femení i només pel pentinat, la seva roba també era més femenina i sensual. El cenyit jersei vermell remarcant les seves corbes i uns texans informals i una mica estripats amb unes botes sense taló formaven part de la seva nova indumentària.

La Yumi va somriure en reconèixer la cabellera rosada de la seva amiga i es va afanyar a reunir-se amb els seus companys, l'Aelita se li va avançar i la va abraçar amb força.

—Hola nois, m'alegro de tornar-vos a veure —va dir somrient-los.

Els va abraçar a tot, inclosa la Sissi, al menys per la seva banda les seves diferencies amb ella havien quedat en el passat.

—És una llàstima que l'Ulrich no aconseguís trobar a en William —va dir de cop en Jérémie.

—Com? —va replicar sorpresa la Yumi.

—Sí, l'Ulrich el va estar trucant durant setmanes, què dic setmanes! Mesos! —l'Odd va moure teatralment les mans donant èmfasis a les seves paraules— i res de res.

—Però si en William...

—Escolta Yumi... portaven cap altra maleta? —en William va aturar-se en sec en veure el grup d'amic del Kadic, ara comprenia per que havia decidit tornar tant de cop i volta. La Yumi va negar amb el cap a la seva pregunta i ell va mirar desafiant a en Ulrich—. Hola nois, quant de temps sense veure'ns.

—Vaja William m'alegro de que la Yumi et trobés —l'Odd va palmejar la seva esquena amistosament.

—Va ser fàcil vivint sota el mateix sostre, tard o d'hora acabaríem per trobar-nos.

"Sota el mateix sostre" aquelles paraules varen causar la sorpresa de tots i alguna cosa es va remoure a l'interior de l'Ulrich. Creia tenir-ho superat però la revelació havia caigut com una bomba a sobre d'ell, sempre va tenir la sospita de que si li deixava prou espai en William s'espavilaria per ocupar el seu lloc, pel que semblava no s'havia equivocat.

L'Odd va gargamellejar incòmode, l'ambient estava massa tens.

—Va-vaja Yumi que acolorida vens.

—Oh… t'agrada?

—Disculpa —la Sissi es va interposar entre ells clarament gelosa.

L'Aelita va decidir actuar abans de que a algú li donés per cometre un assassinat, el més sensat seria no ajuntar a en William i l'Ulrich ni a la Yumi i la Sissi al mateix cotxe i l'Odd comprenent l'expressió de la que una vegada va ser la seva cosina es va encarregar de solucionar-ho tot.

El paisatge urbà va anar donant pas a la vila on havien passat mitja vida. El bosc s'estenia majestuós als afores on es trobava el seu destí.

'Hermitage' el cartell del reixat els donava la benvinguda, l'Aelita i en Jérémie havien fet un treball de restauració excel·lent, semblava una casa nova.

A dins van fer el repartiment d'habitacions l'Odd i la Sissi compartirien la del fons del passadís, la Yumi va enarcar una cella amb la oferta de compartir habitació amb en William, la japonesa es va negar, cosa que l'Aelita no va comprendre, la va instal·lar entre les habitacions de l'Ulrich i en William.

Després de desempaquetar totes les coses les dos noies varen afanyar-se a posar-se al dia de tot el que els havia ocorregut en aquells dos anys en els que no s'havien vist. Veient que la japonesa començava a adormir-se a causa del jet lag van baixar a la cuina a prendre cafè. L'Aelita buscava la manera d'abordar el tema que realment volia treure, li preocupava com pogués prendre-s'ho, allò sempre treia el seu costat susceptible. Va armar-se de valor i va llançar-se a satisfer la seva curiositat.

—Ja heu parlat? —la japonesa la va mirar amb cara de no comprendre res— l'Ulrich i tu.

Va deixar la tassa de cafè i va recolzar-se al marbre de la cuina, realment no comprenia a que es referia la seva amiga.

—Em refereixo a en William.

—No sé per que hauria de parlar amb l'Ulrich de William —va sospirar més incòmoda que molesta—. Ell no em parla de tots els seus amics.

—Dona, no és el mateix...

—Sincerament, Aelita, no sé on vols arribar.

—No és el mateix un amic que un xicot.

La morena va riure amb totes les seves forces agafant novament la seva tassa fumejant de cafè, va mirar a l'Aelita divertida.

—És un malentès —va somriure—. Em vaig trobar a en Will casualment, estava perdut al vell mig de Kyoto, li vaig proposar compartir pis —la de cabells roses va assentir comprenent la situació—. I això és tot.

—Això és genial! Has de dir-li a l'Ulrich.

La Yumi va negar amb el cap i es va marxar deixant a soles a la seva amiga. Què els havia agafat a tots amb la seva relació amb en William? I per què coi havia de donar-li explicació a l'Ulrich? Si volia saber res que li preguntés, què potser s'havia oblidat de com es parlava? Si era així no trigaria a descobrir-ho per que estava assegut al sofà amb un diari esportiu entre les mans.

—Ey —va dir-li el castany sense alçar la vista.

—Hola, res d'interessant?

Va deixar-se caure al sofà i ell la va mirar sorprès, en escoltar els passos va creure que serien l'Odd o en Jérémie, fins i tot la Sissi o qui fos, qualsevol menys ella. El seu pols s'havia accelerat i li costava pensar amb claredat.

—Res —va ser l'únic que va poder articular.

—Ah... Ulrich jo...

—Ey Yumi! —en William va entrar a la saleta amb un mòbil a la mà— porta una bona estona sonant, te l'has descuidat a l'habitació.

Va mirar la pantalla del petit aparell negre amb sakures i va despenjar al mateix temps que s'allunyava dels nois parlant en un japonès perfecte.

—Segur que és en Hajiwara —va seure on havia estat ella malgrat la mirada assassina que li dedicava el noi—. Tio, em moro de son.

—_Doncs fot el camp i deixa'm em pau_ —va pensar l'Ulrich.

—Està guapa, oi? —no va necessitar que contestés, era evident per com la mirava mentre s'acostava a ells un altre cop— Ha passat res?

—Res, era la Fuuko.

—Genial. Amb el vostre permís me'n vaig a dormir.

—Que descansis, Will.

Va acomodar-se al seu costat i va agafar el cafè. El silenci s'havia instal·lat entre ells, era molt incòmode, on havia anat a parar aquella facilitat per treure tema de conversa?

—Com ha anat el vol? —va trencar ell el silenci.

—Etern, però força entretingut.

El silenci va tornar.

—Cóm...? — van parlar a la vegada.

Ambdós es varen mirar i començaren a riure, semblava que tot començava a tornar a la normalitat entre ells.

**Continuarà**

_**Not**__**es de l'autora:**_

_Hola!__ Aquest és el primer fic de Code: Lyoko que escrit i de advertir que fa temps que no veig la sèrie així que demano disculpes si escric alguna incongruència, no dubteu en fer-m'ho saber per poder corregir-ho. Em vaig enganxar a la sèrie des de el capítol piloto de 'Garage Kids' i la veritat és que cada cop que la veig li trobo alguna cosa nova que em reenganxa, no sé com no havia escrit sobre ells encara._

_Al meu fic la edat del nois és de 24 per a en William i la Yumi, 22 en Jérémie i 23 la resta._

_**Aclariment**__**s:**_

_Per tots aquells que no estigueu familiaritzats amb la cultura japonesa al final de alguns capítols posaré aquestes notes per tal de que no quedi res sense comprendre._

_Les sakures son les flors del cirerer, és un motiu molt comú al estampats i les serigrafies japoneses, els ventalls i el vestit de la Yumi a Lyoko porten pètals de sakura._


	2. França

_Code: Lyoko __i els seus personatges son propietat de MoonScoop y France 3._

**França**

Aquell matí el sol resplendia i a la casa els inquilins començaven la seva rutina, tots menys un, que portava aproximadament una hora llevat preparant l'esmorzar.

En William va abandonar la cuina i va entrar al menjador per parar taula, s'havia acostumat al esmorzars japonesos i sabia que es moriria de gana si trencava la rutina, a més dubtava que ningú es queixés per que els hagués preparat alguna cosa per menjar.

Poc a poc tots van anar baixant per trobar-se amb el banquet matutí, es varen acomodar a les cadires. El morè va servir als seus amic prestant una major atenció a la japonesa, a fi de comptes devia pensar en els propis interessos.

—Yumi vols uns _hashi_?

La nipona el va mirar enarcant una cella, a què venia tanta cordialitat?

—A la resa no ens ofereixes? —va intervenir l'Odd imaginant un plat deliciós.

—Són els bastonets —va aclarir ella sabent el que pensava—, no són comestibles. No, gràcies, sé menjar amb forquilla.

L'Odd va començar a fer broma amb els seus amics com feia mentre estudiaven al Kadic, la Sissi al començament se'ls mirava temorosa de intervenir, ella mai havia estat inclosa en el grup durant aquells anys i per norma general tots els seus intents per integrar-se se li havien tornar en contra, però l'Aelita i la Yumi la varen fer participar a la seva conversa aconseguint que es relaxés per fi.

Una estona desprès al jardí de _L'Hermitage _les noies feien plans per al dia següent, ja que estaven de vacances aprofitarien per dedicar-li temps a activitats amenes. La Yumi va entrar a la casa per buscar uns refrescs amb els que amanir la xerrada.

En entrar a la cuina es va trobar amb el jove castany que s'estava servint una mica de cafè.

—Cafè? —Va oferir-li amb un somriure al llavis.

—No, gracies, tant sols he vingut a buscar uns refrescs —va dir obrint la nevera i traient varies llaunes—-, mantenim una apassionant xerrada sobre que podem fer per aquí demà.

—Sortida de noies, eh?

—Mmm… una cosa així. —Somrigué.

Va mirar-la intensament, els seus moviments suau i fluïts acomodant les llaunes, gots i alguns dolços en una safata. Havia coses que no havien canviat.

—Ah... Yumi, aquesta nit fan un concert al centre i... —Va dubtar uns segons abans de continuar—. Et ve de gust venir? No els conec però m'han dit que són bons...

—I tant, seria genial. —Va mostrar-se entusiasmada amb l'idea.

—Podem...

El to de trucada del mòbil de la Yumi va interrompre al noi, ella va sospirar i respondre. A l'altre banda de la línia li parlaven en japonès, ho va saber per les seves respostes. Va remoure impacient el cafè fumejant i donà uns quants glops fins que ella va penjar.

—_Kuso… _—"merda" va murmurar.

—Què?

—Em sap greu, haurem de deixar-ho per un altre dia —s'excusà guardant el mòbil—. He d'anar a veure al meu germà.

Va agafar la safata per tornar a fora però ell va posar les mans sobre les seves i amb cura va prendre-li.

—Jo la hi portaré i els diré que has hagut de marxar.

—Gràcies, Ulrich. —Ve fer-li un petó a la galta—. Ets un sòl.

Van passar les hores, finalment l'urgentíssima trucada del seu germà Hiroki resultà no ser tant important. S'havia discutit amb la Milly per on passarien les vacances i la seva urgència consistia en endrapar _dorayakis_ com un posés. Després d'una xerrada de germana gran i d'assegurar-se de que trucava a la seva novia per aclarir les coses, va decidir tornar a _L'Hermitage_, potser encara seria a temps d'anar a aquell concert.

Va entrar a la casa i després de treures la jaqueta va acomodar-se el suèter blau marí, va fer una ullada a la casa buscant al seu amic, però no havia rastre d'ell. L'Odd, que estava assegut a una de les cadires del menjador fullejant una revista, seguia tots els seus moviments amb la mirada, quan començava a creure que la seva amiga havia perdut la raó aquesta va apropar-se-li i li va parlar.

—On és l'Ulrich?

—Ell no té vacances —va dir amb to de burla.

—El dojo?

L'Odd va mirar-la sorprès per la pregunta i va assentir.

—Pots donar-me l'adreça? —Els seus ulls varen brillar de l'emoció.

—És... és clar.

Va caminar fins la tauleta on era el telèfon i va agafar el petit bloc de notes i un bolígraf. Va anotar l'adreça a poc a poc pensant detingudament en el motiu de la seva petició, si volia parlar amb ell tan sols havia d'esperar dues hores, fins i tot podria trucar-li al mòbil. Va enarcar les celles i va girar-se somrient donant-li el paper mig arrugat.

—Què t'ho passis bé.

—Gràcies, et dec una.

La Yumi va agafar novament la seva jaqueta texana, i un joc de claus, amb un clauer del que penjava un ninot porpra, que li havia donat l'Aelita i la seva bossa abans de sortir al carrer.

L'Odd va riure amb la conclusió a la que havia arribat i va sentir unes ganes boixes de explicar-los-hi a en Jérémie i a la Aelita. Va pujar a tota presa les escales i va trucar a la porta del despatx fins que li varen haver obert. En Jérémie el va mirar des del llindar amb cara molesta i ella va treure el cap per sobre de la seva espatlla plena de curiositat.

—Noticia bomba! —va exclamar fent a un costat al seu amic i entrar—. No sabeu què acaba de passar!

—Què? —preguntà ella impacient.

—Diria que els nostres colomets preferits continuen estant enamorats. La Yumi acaba de demanar-me l'adreça del treball de l'Ulrich!

—Això és una bestiesa, Odd. —En Jérémie va negar amb el cap a les paraules del seu amic—. No prova res.

—Té el seu número i ell tornarà aviat. —Va somriure a l'Odd, ella havia arribat a la mateixa conclusió—. Pensa-ho Jérémie...

—Tu també, Aelita…

—Au va Einstein. Tot encaixa!

—No, no encaixa. —Va sospirar, volia creure en la seva teoria però no podia—. Oblideu que la Yumi i en William estan junts.

L'Odd va quedar pensatiu, no havia caigut en allò, la seva amiga sempre havia declarat que el morè i ella no eren més que amics, però amb el temps allò semblava haver canviat. Tot i així estava prou segur de que la Yumi encara estava enamorada de l'Ulrich, a més sabia, més enllà de qualsevol dubte, que el seu bon amic no l'havia oblidada.

L'Aelita va mirar significativament al seu marit.

—Sé un secret —declarà.

—Quin? —van preguntar a la vegada tots dos nois.

—Sobre la Yumi i en William…

Una jove japonesa caminava somrient pels carrers del centre de la vila, procurava mantenir la calma però amb cada pas que donava tenia més ganes d'arrencar a córrer, estava realment impacient. Va tombar a la dreta per entrar a un petit carreró empedrat.

"_Dojo d__'arts marcials Tsuiai"_

Va comprovar l'adreça al paper arrugat que li havia donat l'Odd i va somriure, era al lloc correcte. Des que l'Aelita li va explicar en aquella carta que l'Ulrich era _sensei_ d'un dojo d'arts marcials que se'n moria de ganes de veure aquell lloc i a la gent que hi treballava.

En un acte reflex va passar-se els dits pels cabells arreglant el seu aspecte, desprès va fer el mateix amb la seva roba i finalment va entrar.

A l'interior del recinte un grup de noies adolescents i alguna dona de mitjana edat repetien amb major o menor destresa els moviments marcats pel jove de cabells castanys. La Yumi va moure's amb cura pet l'espai lliure de _tatamis_ fins a situar-se al costat d'un home japonès que, sense dubtes, era el propietari del local, aquest la va mirar.

—_Parla japonès? —va preguntar-li l'home al que ella va assentir—. Sóc l'Itakura Kento, l'amo del dojo._

—_Ishiyama Yumi_

—_L'amiga d'en Stern —va pronunciar en un to carregat de sorpresa—, m'han parlat molt bé de vostè, Ishiyama-san_

—_Només Yumi, si us plau, Itakura-san_

—_Tant sols si vostè m'anomena Kento. —La noia va assentir i va clavar la seva mirada en el seu amic—. Des de que en Stern treballa aquí que tenim més alumnes que mai._

La Yumi va somriure. No podia pas culpar-les, se'l veia realment atractiu amb aquella expressió de concentració, l'uniforme del dojo i aquell aura de líder, veient-lo així fins i tot ella s'apuntaria a les seves classes.

—_Li ve de gust un combat amistós? —Recordava les pràctiques que li havia descrit el seu empleat—. Tinc grans referències sobre la seva tècnica de lluita. _

—_Per què no?_ —va concedir la noia.

—_Per aquí_.

Va indicar-li la zona de _tatamis_ a la seva dreta, ella va descalçar-se quedant-se amb uns mitjons amb ratlletes de colors. Van posar-se l'un davant l'altre i van saludar-se.

En Kento va llençar el primer atac, una puntada de peu alta dirigida a la seva espatlla que ella va esquivar molt hàbilment arquejant el seu cos cap enrere fins a recolzar les mans a terra, aprofitant l'impuls del seu moviment colpejant el pit del seu contrincant que va veure's forçat a retrocedir. Va esbossar un somriure de satisfacció.

—_Kenpo_ —va dir complagut.

—_El meu avi em va ensenyar._

El combat va continuar donant per finalitzada la conversa.

Havien passat a ser el centre d'atenció de les alumnes i del propi Ulrich que estaven fascinats per la velocitat d'ell i la flexibilitat d'ella, mai abans havien vist lluitar a l'amo i la japonesa era tot un misteri per a elles.

D'un ràpid moviment la va obligar a retrocedir fins quasi tocar la paret amb l'esquena, estava acorralada.

—No serà tant fàcil —va murmurar l'Ulrich en veure el somrís victoriós del seu cap.

I ell tenia raó, quan l'home va moure's per donar el combat per finalitzat ella va ajupir-se i va esmunyir-se hàbilment entre les seves cames quedant a la seva esquena. Va recolzar el seu peu dret al ronyons d'ell subjectant-lo contra la paret que l'havia acorralat segons abans.

—_Això a estat…_ —va xiuxiuejar— Increïble!

Una noia pèl-roja va aplaudir tímidament i va enrojolar-se en veure que ningú més ho feia.

—Això és tot per avui —va intervenir l'Ulrich—. Fins divendres, noies.

Les alumnes varen dispersar-se no abans de llençar mirades, algunes encuriosides i d'altres hostils, enfront la japonesa. Quan varen haver entrar als vestidors, en Kento i la Yumi s'aproparen fins on estava l'Ulrich. El mestre japonès va llençar-li una tovallola blanca amb el nom del dojo brodat amb fil negre.

—Bona feina —va cantussejar somrient.

—Gràcies. Estic sorprès —va declarar eixugant-se la suor del coll amb la tovallola—, fa dos anys que treballo aquí i aquest a estat el primer cop que et veig lluitar, Ken.

—Ja saps... —Va moure les mans teatralment—. Hi ha poc bons lluitadors que practiquin les arts marcials japoneses.

—És curiós —va intervenir ella—, el _kenpo_ no és més que una copia del _kung fu_, així que... en realitat...

—Sí, sí! Mireu l'hora què és! Es tardíssim!

L'Ulrich rigué dissimuladament, sempre que fotia la pota, sortia per la tangent amb qualsevol bestiesa, i aquest cop, era amb l'hora.

—Os deixo a soles, nois —va dir l'Itakura abans de desaparèixer per la porta de la que penjava el cartell de "prohibit el pas".

—Cóm sabies que treballo aquí?

—Tinc els meus recursos —va dir amb suficiència, ell enarcà una cella robant-li un somriure—. L'Odd m'ha donat l'adreça.

—L'Odd… és clar.

Va passar un ble de cabell rebel rere l'orella i va deixar escapar un sospir del seus llavis.

—Yumi…

Somrigué. Va alçar el seu braç llençant un cop dirigit al seu coll aturant-se a mil·límetres de colpejar-lo.

—Has abaixat la guàrdia.

L'Ulrich va somriure amb suficiència, apartant la mà d'ella. Va llençar lluny la tovallola que duia sobre les espatlles, i adoptà una posició defensiva. Ella va fer el mateix ràpidament.

Van transcórrer alguns minuts en els que cap dels dos no es va moure, finalment ella inicià el primer atac. Va tractar de fer-lo caure escombrant el seu punt d'equilibri, el peu esquerre, va aconseguir evitar-ho aixecant la cama a l'últim segon. Va buscar la manera de colpejar-la a l'espatlla tornant-hi en contra el seu atac, però l'únic que va aconseguir va ser colpejar el _tatami_.

Els atacs es succeïen com passos d'una hipnòtica dansa. Moviments dominats per la passió, àgils i precisos.

Ell va trobar un espai per fer-la caure, havia descuidat la defensa baixa, les seves cames estaven exposades, així que sense dubtar-ho la va atacar. Va rebre un contracop que el va tombar. Ho havia oblidat, el punt fort de la Yumi eren els contraatacs. L'havia deixat estès amb un simple cop de peu a les costelles, ni tant sols havia fet força per fer-ho.

—Encara puc vèncer-te —declarà seient a sobre del seu pit—, continuo sent millor que tu.

Va alçar el seu braç dret portant-lo rere el seu clatell i amb lleuger moviment de maluc va capgirar la situació deixant-la a ella sota el pes del seu cos. En aquella situació seria tan senzill eliminar aquella distancia d'a penes dos centímetres, però no podia fer-ho, seria trair la seva confiança. La Yumi estava amb en William, no podia deixar de repetir-s'ho.

—No peses prou per immobilitzar-me.

—Qui ha dit que volgués immobilitzar-te? —Va esbossar un somrís murri.

—Quin era el pla?

Va riure mentre ell s'incorporava i l'ajudava.

—Encara hi som a temps d'anar a aquest concert?

—Em dutxo i ens n'anem.

Negres núvols de tempesta se sedassaven sobre la vila. No trigarien gaire en descarregar la seva fúria sobre el lloc.

**Continuarà**

_**Not**__**es de l'autora:**_

_Fins aquí el segon capítol, una mica més curt que l'anterior. Amb aquest finalitza la introducció, en el proper episodi hi haurà algunes sorpreses. Una abraçada, fins la pròxima._

_**Aclariment**__**s:**_

_**Dora**__**yaki:**__ és un dolç japonès, consisteix en dos cercles de pa de pessic farcit de pasta de mongetes vermelles dolces, és el que menja en Doraemon._

_**Tsuiai:**__ equilibri._

_El __**sensei**__ és la manera de referir-se a un mestre._

_Al japó el cognom va sempre abans que el nom, i per norma general s'anomenen entre ells pel cognom, a excepció dels familiars o persones a les que els tinguin una gran confiança._

_La terminació__ "-san" é un grau de formalitat, "-san" seria l'equivalent de "senyor/a", de menor a major formalitat "-chan", "-kun", "-san", "-dono" y "-sama" (actualment en desuso)._

_**N. cullen7:**__ Hola! És un plaer haver rebut un review teu per aquí també. El català i el valencià s'assemblen molt, tens tota la raó, al cap i a la fi son llegues germanes, m'encanta com sona el valencià. Moltes gràcies pel review, m'ha fet molta il·lusió. Una abraçada molt forta, bonica._


End file.
